Do you?
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: rocky and cece break up and rocky disappears but when cec gets sudden news from ty will this be the end of cece? song fic to do you not a song fic


HEY_** SO THIS IS A SONG FIC BY NEYO **_

_**CECE AGE:23**_

_**ROCKY:24**_

FEMSLASH DONT LIKE DONT READ HOPE U ENJOY SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY TPOS OR MISTAKES alot of these is cec's thoughts or memories p.s. they been broking up for 2 years tis is a letter that cece leaves at rockys door step NOT A ONESHOT

Maybe this decision was a mistake

. You probably don't care what I have to say.

But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.

** CECE'S P.O.V.**

_I can't belive this all happened, because of one stupid heated i cant help but think this was a mistake. I was mad, i was stupid, i was lying to myself. when i told you you were cheating on me. i was having a bad day, and one thing after another and the next thing i know your slamming my car door calling me a asshole, but you probly dont care what i have to say, but i been thinking about you for months. everytime i tried to talk to you or i saw you you walked away sometimes i catch you staring at me and i wonder do you miss me like i miss you? _

Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.

I would love to talk to you in person.

But I understand why that can't be. 

_I can't move on like you did,because everytime i get with another girl or remind of you by the tinyest thing.i would love to talk to you in person,but you moved away and you changed your number. i see ty everyday but he refuses to talk about you. i understand i broke your heart thats why we can't talk, but i wish we could because rocky im still not over you ..._

'll leave you alone for good I promise.

If you answer this one question for me

_I know im the last person you probly wanna talk to, but can you answer this one question for me? i promise afterwards ill leave you alone i just got know._

I just wonder,

Do you ever,

Think of me,

Anymore, do you? 

_I think of you everyday rocky. im still in love with do feel the same? when i run into you sometimes does your heart flutter? do you still love me, because i never stoped. im sorry but all i wanna know is, do you ever, think of me ,anymore, do you?_

First off let me say congratulations

. Heard that you just had a baby girl

. If she looks anything like her mother,

She's the prettiest thing in the world. 

_Even though ty hates me bringing up you, because he thinks im using him for information, but he's my friend and i would never do that. i just gotta know something about you, he told me that you just had a baby girl named Aliyah, when he told me. my heart stoped. but i cant even be mad. i ruined our future, if i talk to you i would say congratulations because if she looks anything like you rocky, shes the prettiest thing in the world _

Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble

. Tell your fiance he can relax.

I'll leave you alone for good I promise,

There's a question I just gotta ask.

_I know im knoe for drama, or trouble. but this time i dont wanna cause ,any Rockstar tell your fiance he can relax, i just gotta know rocky, i just got to can you please tell me?_

I just wonder,

Do you ever,

Think of me

, Anymore, do you?

_I think of you everyday rocky. im still in love with do feel the same? when i run into you sometimes does your heart flutter? do you still love me, because i never stoped. im sorry but all i wanna know is, do you ever, think of me ,anymore, do you?_

I know what we have is dead and gone.

Too many times I made you cry.

And I don't mean to interrupt your life.

I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?

I just wonder, Do you ever, Think of me, Anymore, do you?  
I just wonder Do you ever Think of me Anymore Do you?  
I just wonder Do you ever Think of me Anymore Do you?  
I just wonder Do you ever Think of me Anymore Do you?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_i know i broke your heart and made you cry to many times and im sorry for that rocky iam truly sorry please belive me i dont want to interrupt your life with your beautiful baby girl and fiance but all i need to know is do i ever cross your mind? well rocky this will be the last you hear of me yopu see im ending my life tonight i just had to tell you all this i hope you understand and have a wondeful life _

_ take care love you forever and alwasy ,_

_ Cece jones _

_ **NOONES POINT OF VEIW**_

_** Cece gave her note to ty and he promised not to open it just give it to rocky. he drove to clear side where rockys house was, and left the note rocky read it with tears in her eyes, she wondered if she was to late to save her ex bestfriend/love she ran out her house to her mercedes benz truck with tears streaming out her eyes but as she was about to put her seat belt she couldnt help but wondered if she still had feeling for the beautiful red head ex love?**_


End file.
